


Quotidiennement vôtre

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [65]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chains, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, bottom Orm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Arthur adorait quand Orm se tortillait devant son trône.





	Quotidiennement vôtre

Quotidiennement vôtre

  
Arthur regarda avec amusement Orm haleter à quelques mètres de lui, toujours lourdement enchaîné en face du trône lorsqu'il le décidait. Aujourd'hui, Arthur avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience au lieu de juste brutalement prendre son frère contre le mur comme il aimait le faire, alors il avait rapidement pris une anguille sous son contrôle et l'avait laissé faire des merveilles entre les fesses d'Orm, bien cachées par son armure atlante. Son frère se retrouvait maintenant avec une érection impossible à dissimuler mais après plusieurs semaines à avoir des relations sexuelle avec lui, Orm avait appris à respecter ses ordres.

  
''A-Arthur... S'il te plaît...'' Orm était presque en train de se prosterner devant lui tant il était courbé par le plaisir de sa sentence habituelle

''Laisse-moi réfléchir... Encore un peu Ormi, je pense que tu peux le faire.''

''N-Non... S'il te plaît Arthur je ne peux plus... J'ai besoin...'' Orm gémissait en essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre son érection pour se soulager

''Ormi, Ormi, Ormi... Tu n'écouteras donc jamais ?''

  
Arthur ricana quand il ordonna à l'anguille de forcer son chemin plus loin dans son frère, qui s'étouffa rapidement avant de se remettre à se tortiller en gémissant. Au bout d'encore quelques plaisantes minutes, il se leva pour se placer devant son frère toujours à genoux, sa main caressant paresseusement sa bite alors qu'il regardait son frère geindre pour sa libération. Bien évidemment il n'allait pas lui demander de lui donner l'orgasme mais il allait marchander pour y arriver, Arthur aimait ça, il pouvait profiter pour jouer plus longtemps avec Orm.

  
''Que m'offres-tu en échange Orm ?'' Arthur lui souleva doucement le menton pour que son frère le regarde

''Tout ce que tu veux Arthur, mais s'il te plaît...'' Orm pleurerait s'il était à la surface, mais sous l'eau on ne voyait que le rougissement constant sur ses joues quand ils faisaient l'amour

''Alors tu te sens prêt à me faire une fellation ?'' Arthur l'avait habitué aux mots de la surface avec le temps

''Oui !'' Orm s'exclama quand l'anguille se déchargea d'une petite étincelle dans son corps

  
Arthur sourit en sortant sa bite de son pantalon pour la placer délicatement entre les d'Orm, qui tremblotait encore de la décharge qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il aimait cette bouche chaude, ce qu'elle faisait sur lui, cette langue inexpérimentée qui essayait malgré tout de le satisfaire, Arthur adorait absolument tout chez son frère quand ils étaient dans cette situation de toute façon. Il prévint rapidement Orm qu'il allait éjaculer dans sa bouche avant de le faire, son frère grimaçant de la brûlure que ça pouvait représenter tout en avalant lentement. Arthur lui sourit en lui tapotant la tête pour le féliciter, et commanda à l'anguille de s'en aller alors qu'il retirait à Orm sa tenue, le laissant aussi nu qu'à la naissance. Vu qu'Orm avait les bras retenus par les chaînes, c'était à Arthur de faire le travail, alors il se mit à caresser la bite de son frère, de sa pointe à ses testicules, ricanant encore quand il le voyait frissonner. Heureusement que l'eau les nettoyait à chaque fois, sinon Vulko et Mera ne les laisseraient jamais ensemble s'il voyait ce qu'ils faisaient derrière le dos de tout le monde.

  
Fin


End file.
